western_islesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilavor Vande
Wilavor Vande is a player character in the Western Isles, a half-elven bard. Physical Description Standing 5'7", with tanned skin that is mostly unblemished, aside from a couple scars, and slightly spiked, well kept jet black hair. He is skinny, with an unassuming physical build. His bright blue eyes convey a sense of high intelligence, and he always seems to be smiling. He wears simple studded leather under a flashy cloak dyed in shades of purple, red and pink. His pants are simple leather going down to his studded leather boots, and he wears a silver shortsword at his hip. Slung over his back is a dark brown lute, covered with golden designs, and on the back of his waist is a small leather holster holding a flute. Scars * A series of acid burns on both of his arms, running all the way from his upper arms to the backs of his hands. * A large web-like scar runs down his back, the result of being struck by lightning. * A massive scar in the center of his chest, where he stabbed himself while possessed by the heart of the Mummy Lord. * Web-like scars below both his ears and halfway around the back of his neck from the Maiden's wail. * Slash wound diagonally across the chest from the Devourer. Shared Rumors * There exists a fabled drum, one made with the skin of a dragon-king. The legends diverged on what this drum did and how it worked, but its powers ranged from striking fear into all that heard it to conjuring forth fields of fire to granting its player the power of flight. ** He received information from the Sphinx that pointed towards the Giants as the current holders of this artifact. * There is rumor of a hidden vault of secrets in the northern hills, which can be found by first finding a hill with a single dead tree atop it. Notable Items * Doss Lute. '''Magical lute recovered from the green dragon Skorenag's hoard. Allows the user to cast 3 different spells through it once a day. * '''Lion Statuette. '''Given to the group by the Harbinger, a Sphinx and servant of Iacto. When the command word is spoken, the statuette turns into a large golden lion named Felix. * '''Drum of Nagalond. '''Given to Wilavor as payment for unknowingly releasing the flying incinerator. * '''Cold Apex Knife. '''Magical dagger recovered from a dungeon under the Rune Rock. * '''Longsword of Warning. Picked up to have a better weapon after he decided to wanted to be more effective in combat. Backstory Journeyed the Empire for his whole life with his mother, up until July of the year 1218. He spent his early years learning the skills of a musician from his mother, and received excellent arcane training from various institutions across the Empire. Eventually he was forced to flee with great haste, and made his way to the Western Isles in search of stories, songs, and knowledge. After the mission to destroy the Mummy Lord, Wilavor shared that the reason he came to the Western Isles was to find a way to bring his mother back from the dead. She had been murdered at some point earlier in the year. Relationships * '''Juvel Vande: '''Mother to Wilavor. * '''Throk: '''His best friend and current roommate. * '''Spruce: '''Treant created from a magical bean he planted. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Stub